


your lips are undeniable

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: Viktor helps Yuuri try on lipstick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erin, who chatted with me about this #concept a while ago and who deserves to smile.  
> I don't wear makeup so sorry in advance for some of the awkward terminology.  
> Title comes from [This Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KozwQaeJt1g) by Carly Rae Jepsen.

“Hey,” Viktor called after he heard Yuuri enter the bedroom. “I think I found a shade that might work well on you.”

Viktor had been playing with makeup all afternoon, trying to figure out what designs would match and highlight the outfits he’d chosen for the competition season. He was definitely less intense about presentation makeup than Georgi - dude really knew how to highlight his facial intensity - but like everything else he did, he put a lot of thought and care into his image. 

Yuuri preferred to wear less makeup than Viktor did, choosing mostly to highlight his eyes instead of doing a fuller face, but he’d agreed a few days earlier to trying on a few of Viktor’s lipsticks.

“Cool,” Yuuri said, stepping into the bathroom connected to their master bedroom. “What outfit is it for?”

Viktor grabbed the tube from the counter, opening the cap and rolling it up gently. “It’s for your short program. One sec.” He turned to face the mirror and quickly applied the lipstick to his own face, rubbing his lips together once before adding a second coat.

“Wait, isn’t this for my program?”

“Yes.” Viktor closed the lipstick and turned to his fiance with a grin. “It’s yours.” And with that, he leaned forward and grabbed Yuuri’s face so he could give him a hard kiss.

Viktor closed his eyes as he kissed Yuuri, and it only took a few seconds before he felt Yuuri kissing him back, twisting their bodies so Viktor was pushed against the counter. They stood together for a while, faces pressed together as they kissed, Viktor moving one hand from Yuuri’s face to his hair. He finally broke the kiss completely when he felt one of Yuuri’s hands move from his side to his ass.

“So,” Viktor panted, slowly opening his eyes.

“So.”

“Guess that worked, but that shade does not look as good on you as I thought it would.”

Yuuri blinked and then laughed, guiding Viktor to turn in his arms so they both could see the mirror. “I guess you’re right,” he said, rubbing at the pigment smeared across his lips. “You should pick out another one for me.”


End file.
